Midnight Harvest
by alyce204
Summary: When Danny's sister and niece return to Hawaii after a year, celebrations are cut short when a murdered woman's body is found. After Kono, Mary, Melissa and April's girls' night out goes horribly wrong, Five-0 quickly links it to their victim's murder and an organ trafficking ring.
1. Coming Home

**Hawaii Five-0**

 **Midnight Harvest**

 **Chapter 1 – Coming Home**

Danny waited by baggage claim at the airport for his sister April and her daughter Jessica after it was announced their flight hand landed. He was glad that his little sister and his niece were finally coming back to Hawaii. April's husband Michael was tragically killed by a sniper after a bomb explosion that was designed to draw the emergency services into the line of fire; Michael was shot trying save April's life. Just a couple of weeks later, Danny was confronted with a desperate situation to save their brother's life, when the Colombian drug cartel Matthew had stolen from demanded their money back.

After managing to find the hidden money and obtaining the rest from Chin's former brother in law, Gabriel Waincroft, Danny and Steve went to Colombia to deliver the money in exchange for Matt's life; only to find that Matty had been dead before Marco Reyes had even made contact with Danny. After Danny did what he felt he had to do to avenge his brother's death and leaving the money at an orphanage, the two men headed back to Hawaii. Telling April that Matty had been murdered, just a couple of weeks after losing her husband was probably one of the hardest things that Danny had to do next to telling the rest of the family. It was the fear that April wouldn't be able to handle the news and the added grief that would follow.

When they went to New Jersey for Matthew's funeral, April had decided to stay with their parents, after seeing how they weren't coping after their son's death; feeling as though spending time with their little granddaughter would do them some good, as well as keeping in touch with Michael's parents. It was meant to be about two months, but eventually turned into just over a year when April starting working part time at the hospital she used to work at; it was quickly sensed by a lot of people why April kept extending her stay in New Jersey.

April eventually decided it was time to come back to Hawaii (with a little encouragement from her parents and her big brother); and she was glad she did. Hawaii had become her home, and a year was just far too long to be away and far too long for a home not be lived in. Before leaving New Jersey, April had said there was no way she and Jessica were going to be moving back until they were able to at least bathe and switch a light on before they even stepped foot back in the house. Luckily the utility companies had been very understanding of why she needed to turn the utilities off for so long.

As April approached baggage claim, she spotted Danny waiting right where he said he would be. A massive smile appeared on Danny's face when he spotted April and Jessica walking hand in hand. Jessica had grown so much since Danny had last seen her, and she was now two years old and a spitting image of her mother. Once the girls had made their way through the crowd of people surrounding baggage claim and reached Danny, April immediately wrapped her arms around her big brother.

"I missed you guys" Danny exclaimed.

"We missed you too" April said back.

"We were starting think you weren't going to come back" Danny said as they pulled out of the hug.

"Well, as much as I love New Jersey, Hawaii will always be home" April stated.

"Besides, I think Jessica should be close to her father"

"Yeah, and speaking of Jessica" Danny started as he knelt down to his niece's level so he could pick her up.

"Look how big she's gotten"

"Danno" Jessica said as smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you very much" Danny said to Jessica.

"I think she missed you too" April said as gathered their bags from baggage claim.

"I'm glad you came back" said Danny.

"Me too" said April, before they left for the car.

After leaving the airport, the two siblings spoke non-stop as they caught each other up on what had been going on while Jessica napped in the back seat.

"She is out like a light" April stated as she looked in the backseat.

"Yeah she is" said Danny.

"You know I loved all the photos and videos of Jess you sent me but…"

"…It wasn't the same as actually being there" April finished.

"Yeah" Danny nodded.

"Speaking of kids, how are Grace and Charlie?" April asked.

"They're good" Danny replied. "Grace is growing up way too fast though"

"And Charlie?" April asked.

"He's doing great" Danny replied.

"Doctors' are saying even though his recovery is taking a bit longer than expected, the prognosis is good"

"That's good to hear" April smiled.

"What about Eric? Is he becoming less of a H.R. nightmare?"

"Yes, he is becoming less and less of a H.R. nightmare and is getting much closer to getting his own place, thank god" Danny replied.

"You're a good uncle you know that" April stated.

"I may have been told a couple of times" Danny smiled.

"Yeah?" April laughed, just as Danny's phone began to ring.

"Yep" said Danny as he glanced at his phone to see Steve's name on the screen.

"Hang on, I gotta take this"

"Hey Steve, what's up?" Danny answered. "We got a case?"

" _Yeah, two passers-by discovered a body on the Kamehameha Highway near the North Shore_ " Steve replied.

" _HPD said the body was wrapped up in a rug and left on the side of the road_ "

"Okay, I'm on my way" Danny replied.

"I just picked up April and Jessica from the airport, I'll drop them at home and I'll be there in an hour"

" _Okay, I'll text you the details, see you soon buddy_ " said Steve before disconnecting the call.

"So much for lunch" said Danny.

"It's okay, we'll catch up more over dinner then" April suggested.

"Besides, I think Jess is too worn out from the flight to go out for lunch anyway"

"Yeah" Danny agreed, looking through his rear-view mirror at Jessica dozing in the backseat.

Just over an hour later, Danny pulled up at the crime scene on Kamehameha Highway. No crime scenes were ever good, especially murder scenes, but Danny could always sense be he even saw a crime scene, how bad it was going to be. Or in this case, how gruesome a murder scene was going to be; and right now Danny could tell that it would not only be this murder, but also this case that would be really bad. And once again, he wasn't going to be wrong on this one.

A/N: I'm finally back! I've been meaning to write this story for a while but I've just so busy. That kind of happens when you're a working nursing student. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Missing Pieces

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 2 – Missing Pieces**_

After getting out of his car, Danny immediately noticed the looks on the other cops' faces, which only confirmed his feeling that this case was going to be a bad one. Walking up to the crime scene, Danny was met with Steve with the same look on his face.

"It's bad isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Steve replied as Danny followed him over to the crime scene.

"Sorry you had to cancel your welcome home plans with April and Jessica"

"Its fine, Jessica was exhausted anyway" Danny stated.

"We'll catch up later"

After walking under the crime scene tape, they walked over to where the body was being examined by Max while Lou watched on; Chin and Kono were talking to HPD and the passers-by who discovered the body.

"Hey Lou, Max" Danny called.

"Hey" Lou acknowledged.

"Detective Williams, I hear your sister and niece came home today" said Max.

"Yeah, they did, but I prefer that we didn't talk about them here" said Danny.

"That's perfectly understandable" Max acknowledged.

"So what do we know about our vic?" Danny asked.

"Obviously our vic is female, between thirty and forty years old" Max stated.

"Okay, what about an ID?" Danny asked.

"She was found with no clothes, purse or ID" Lou replied.

"We ran her prints through AFIS, also nothing" he added.

"Do we have time of death?" Danny asked and was met with that look again.

"What?" Danny asked. "What's with the faces?"

"Tell him Max" said Steve.

"Tell me what?" Danny asked.

"What Commander McGarrett is referring to is the fact that all of our victim's vital organs are missing, therefore, making it extremely difficult to get a liver temperature;" Max stated as pulled away the sheet covering the woman's body, showing the various surgical wounds on the woman's torso.

"Geez" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes indeed" Max concurred.

"However given the condition of her skin and her wounds, I would hazard a guess that she died between midnight and two a.m."

"Alright, but her body was only found two hours ago" Danny stated.

"This means she was dumped here very recently"

"Yeah, that would corroborate with our passers-by story who found the vic" said Kono as she and Chin walked up from behind.

"Plus, the fresh tyre tracks close by"

"They went through here yesterday afternoon on their way to a friend's party in Haleiwa, said there was nothing out of the ordinary" Chin added.

"We also asked if they recognised the woman; said they've never seen her before" he stated as he looked over at Lou who was observing Max.

"Alright, well she's obviously somebody" Steve stated.

"Let's run her face through facial rec. and run it through missing person's databases; do the same with her DNA"

"You think we could be looking at someone selling human organs on the black market?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, maybe" Steve replied. "Or maybe something bigger"

"Like what? An organ trafficking ring?" Danny asked.

"Let's also check the missing person's database for people recently reported missing"

"Think we could have more victims?" Kono asked.

"I hope not" Steve replied, looking down at the victim.

"Another question we should be asking is why did they dump the victim here?" Lou asked.

"Why on the side of the highway and not buried in the forest?

"They probably didn't care if she was found or they wanted her to be found" Chin answered.

"It's also quite possible our killer made sure that we wouldn't find any traceable evidence leading back to them" Max stated.

"Yeah well, I don't care how good our killer is at cleaning up after themselves" Danny stated.

"You kill somebody, you always leave something behind"

"Well I ensure you Detective Williams, I will be extremely thorough when recovering any trace evidence" Max assured him.

"For that, I have no doubt" Danny replied.

"Let us know when you've got something Max" said Steve.

"Indeed Commander" Max nodded.

As Steve and Danny drove away from the crime scene and headed back to headquarters, they sat in silence for a few moments before Steve decided to make conversation to relieve the somewhat awkward silence in the care.

"So… How are April and Jessica anyway?" he asked Danny.

"They're good" Danny replied. "Tired from the their flight, but good"

"That's good" said Steve.

"Listen um, I know you said were going to catch up with them later, but you remember that Mary, Melissa and Kono were going to hang out tonight right?" he asked.

"Kono's still going to go in the middle of a case?" Danny asked.

"I think we can cope working this case without Kono for one night Danny" Steve replied.

"Okay, are you suggesting that April go along with them?" Danny asked.

"I mean I know you said she was tired from the long flight and all…we could hang out instead" Steve suggested.

"I'll call her and ask" Danny replied.

"You don't mind?" Steve asked.

"No, I mean she lives here, it's not like I'm never gonna see her and Jess" Danny replied.

"Besides, I think it would good for April to catch up with the girls since she's been away so long"

"Did she tell you why she was away so long?" Steve asked.

"No she didn't, but I still don't think I need to ask her that question" Danny replied.

"I still think it's pretty obvious why April stayed in New Jersey so long"

"Yeah it is" Steve agreed.

"Besides, I think it's best to let April tell us herself" said Danny.

"If April decides to go out tonight, she's gonna ask me to babysit Jessica; I obviously can't do that…I'll get April to call her neighbour, Molly to see if she can babysit her…"

"…and Lucy; don't worry about Joan, Mary's already got that covered" Steve added.

"What?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean what? I need somebody to watch Lucy as well" Steve replied.  
"Ever since I told Lucy that Jessica was coming home, she's been ecstatic"

"Right, she's definitely yours" Danny stated. "Alright, but April's only paying for my Jessica"

"Obviously I'm not going to ask April to pay for my daughter to be babysat" Steve stated.

"You're a real gentleman, you know that" Danny said sarcastically.

"Uh huh" Steve smiled.

"Now all you have to do is convince April to go out tonight"

"I think I'll be able to convince her" said Danny, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call his sister.

 _National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific – Punchbowl Crater, Honolulu_

After Danny had dropped them at home, April didn't stay there long. Initially, April was going to ask Danny to take them to the cemetery before going home, but obviously, plans had to be changed when he was called into work.

Once April had placed Jessica, who was now wide awake, in her stroller, they headed over to where Michael was buried. It would be the first time in a year since April and Jessica had come to the cemetery, and April felt somewhat guilty that she had not come to visit her husband's grave in so long. It was part of the reason for her and her daughter's return to Hawaii.

After arriving at Michael's burial site, April picked Jessica up from the stroller, walked over and sat down with Jessica in her lap. April leant over and brushed away the leaves on the grave marker with her right hand before placing her hand on the marker; Jessica followed suit when she saw what her mother was doing, copying her as she brushed the leaves away and placed her right hand on the marker, next to her mother's.

"I'm sorry we haven't been to see you in a while" April said quietly, wrapping her left arm around Jessica and holding her close.

"I've missed you"

"Missed you" said Jessica.


	3. Identified

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 3 - Identified**_

 _1600hrs - Five-0 Headquarters, Iolani Palace, Honolulu_

Steve sat in his office staring at his phone while the team ran the victim's face and DNA through any database they could to identify her. He had just received another mysterious phone call from the same untraceable number; and just like all the others, when he answered, no one answered back before hanging up. Even though Steve had no idea who it was, he suspected it to be Catherine or even his mother after Danny suggested the possibility. Even though Steve understood why Catherine had to go, he still couldn't get over the fact that she chosen to leave rather than stay in Hawaii with him and their daughter. Though Steve had met someone else, he still wishes that Catherine would make some sort contact to let him know that she was okay, at least for their daughter's sake. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when there was a knock on his door; when he looked up, he saw that it was Danny.

"You alright?" Danny asked, noticing the look on Steve's face.

"Yeah" Steve replied. "Just got another one of those phone calls"

"The one where you answer but nobody answers back?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the very same" Steve replied. "I wish whoever it is would just…"

"…talk" Danny finished.

"Yeah, anyway what's up, you guys get an ID on our vic?" Steve asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, we just got a hit" Danny informed him, as he moved back out the door.

"Oh and by the way, I called April and she said she would love to go out with the girls tonight; I just texted Kono, she's gonna pick her up"

"Oh good, was Molly okay to babysit the girls?" Steve asked as he followed Danny.

"Yes, she said she would be happy to" Danny replied. "As long as you paid for Lucy; her words, not mine"

"You two are so related" Steve stated, as he arrived the computer table where Chin and Lou were waiting.

"Danny said you got an ID on our vic" said Steve.

"Yeah we did' Chin replied. "Her name is Laura Brennan, 30 years old; she's from Waterville in Maine"

"Do we know why she's in Hawaii?" Steve asked.

"We contacted Laura's family to make the notification, they said she was on an around the world trip; Hawaii was her last stop before she came home" Lou explained.

"They also said that Laura last contacted them just after she landed in Honolulu three days ago" Danny added.

"Did she make it to her hotel?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she checked in at the White Sands Hotel in Honolulu" Chin replied.

"So the killer must have intercepted Laura at some point after she checked in"

"Laura's family sent us a copy of her itinerary to help us build a time line; help us figure out when she was taken by the killer" Lou explained.

"Once we have an idea on where she was last seen, we'll check the footage from surveillance and ATM cameras" said Danny.

"I'll start calling the places on Laura's itinerary, see when she didn't show up to an activity" said Chin.

"Sounds like it's going to be a long night" Steve sighed.

"You're the one who said we could do without Kono for the night" Danny pointed out.

"I'll get the first round of coffee" said Lou as he left the computer table and headed for the exit.

"We're gonna need it" Steve said.

 _3 Hours Later – 1900 Hours_

 _RumFire – Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu_

Kono, Mary, Melissa and April started their night off at RumFire for a drink and a bite to eat before they headed out for a night on the town. April had been reluctant to go out tonight when Danny suggested it to her, but Danny made a fair point saying it would be a good idea to catch up with Kono, Mary and Melissa. Once the hostess showed them to their table, handed them a menu each and ordered their drinks, the night began. April had appointed herself as the designated driver, purely because she was allowed only little to no alcohol because of the medication that she had been taking since her health scare a year ago. On the bright side though, they would save money on using cabs.

Steve had said that the team could do without Kono for the night; he was right, they could. Steve also knew Kono could do with a little bit of fun with her friends and April's return to Hawaii was the perfect excuse for her and girls to go out tonight. Kono had appreciated Steve allowing her to go out for the night and take her mind off things. One of those things being the potential for Adam to go to jail for up to two years; even though he killed those two men in self-defence, he was in possession of an illegal weapon and the PA was looking for any excuse to lock up the son of the former head of the Yakuza.

The four women just over two hours talking, laughing and reminiscing before they decided to head off to the next stop on their girls' night out; what they didn't notice as they dined the restaurant was the bar tender keeping a close on each of their every move. As the four women left, he pulled out his phone dialled a 'friend' outside the restaurant to let him know that their targets were leaving and that they needed to be followed; which is exactly what happened.

 _2 Hours Later – 2100 Hours_

 _Five-0 Headquarters, Iolani Palace, Honolulu_

Five hours after Five-0 began their task of retracing Laura Brennan's last steps before she was taken and murdered for her organs, they had made some headway on the last place she had visited on her itinerary. The team was now just over half way through the surveillance footage which showed Laura walking from her last destination, to the next destination in which she had never showed and they had yet to lose track of her between destinations. Then, they did, when they watched Laura take a short cut through the parking lot of the Queen's Medical Center. Once the team was granted access to the Hospital's surveillance cameras, they found the camera facing the parking lot where Laura went and fast forwarded through the time, 8:30pm, when Laura entered the deserted parking lot. Thanks to the clearness of the surveillance cameras, they able to get a clear picture; and it was that clear picture which enabled them to see Laura snatched and drugged using chloroform, by a person wearing black and a ski mask to cover their face.

"Max said that whoever did this mostly likely had medical training right?" Danny asked, wanting to confirm what Max had said at the crime scene.

"Yeah, he did" Steve replied. "Looks like we found _one_ of the places they use that training"


	4. The Hunt

_A/N: Thank you for your follows and reviews. I welcome both positive and negative constructive feedback. One review was unhappy with the Catherine part of the previous chapter. Obviously my stories are AU, and incorporate what happens on the TV series itself, but…_

 _STORY SPOILER ALERT! – Later on in my story, Catherine will make a come-back, she went where she said she was going, Nepal. Not like the TV series where she used going to Nepal as a cover story._

 _ **Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _30 minutes Later – 2130 Hours_

 _M Night Club, Ala Moana Boulevard, Downtown Honolulu_

After parking the car, the girls had made their way over to the M Night Club. Once they arrived at the door, they paid the entry fee and headed on in. They girls had still been completely unaware of the watching eyes watching their every move since dinner at RumFire. Once inside the club, the girls headed over to the bar to get a drink. April picked her one and only alcoholic drink she was going to have for the night. After ordering their drinks, they all turned around and leant against the bar while they waited for their drinks.

"Are you sure allowed to drink April?" Kono asked loudly, trying to talk over the music.

"I don't want our night to end with you in the emergency room"

"Yes, I am positive I am allowed to drink" April replied.

"Trust me I'm a nurse" she smiled before hearing a voice from behind.

"Excuse me ladies" the man's voice said before they turned around. "Your drinks" he added.

"Thanks" Mary said as they all grabbed their drinks.

"You're welcome ladies" the bar tender replied before heading off to serve another customer.

"Which one of you is going to hit the dancefloor first?" Melissa asked, as she sipped at her drink.

"Oh Okay, What do you mean which one of _us_?" Kono laughed.

"What about you? Why can't you be first?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to need at least one more drink before even consider dancing" Melissa explained.

"You're saying you can't dance until you've had alcohol?" April asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Melissa replied.

"Well I think I can fix that" said Mary before putting her finished drink down on the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Kono asked.

"I'm talking about this" Mary said before grabbing Melissa by her right arm.

"Woah!" Melissa gasped as Mary pulled her to the dancefloor.

"Quick someone take my drink!"

"I got it!" said April as she quickly grabbed Melissa's drink from her hand.

"Have fun!" she laughed, as she took a mouthful of her drink, completely finishing it.

"Okay, now it's our turn" April stated.

"Come on" she said to Kono, stretching out her right arm for Kono to join them on the dancefloor.

"I'm coming" Kono assured her, finishing her drink before joining her friends.

 _2 Hours, 30 Minutes Later – Midnight_

After over two hours of dancing, and completely exhausted the girls called it night. As they walked out of the club, a man sitting in a dark blue car pulled out his phone to notify his partners that the four women they had been following were on the move; watching them as they got into the car.

"Thank god we decided to leave" Melissa said as she climbed into the backseat of the car, suddenly feeling a bit woozy.

"Starting to feel a bit woozy; I think I may have had a little too much to drink"

"Yeah, me too" said Mary, sinking into the car seat and closing her eyes.

"Well, just let me know if you're gonna be sick so April can pull over" Kono requested as April started the car"

"I don't want my car to smell like vomit"

"Welcome to my world" April and Mary replied in unison as they pulled out onto the street, headed for Melissa's house where they would stay the night.

 _20 Minutes Later – 0020 Hours_

 _Kamehameha Highway, heading towards Haleiwa on the North Shore_

After getting onto the Kamehameha Highway, Kono had also succumbed to her exhaustion and had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. April had decided to put the radio on at a low volume to ease the somewhat eerie silence in car and started hum along to the music. She herself did feel a bit tired, but she just put it down to the dancing and the fact it was after midnight. The road was quite, a car or two here and there every now and then; not unusual considering the time of night. A flash of light, coming from two headlights on April's right hand side, caught her eye, but she thought nothing of it. As a yawn escaped her mouth, she felt drowsier than she did earlier; April decided it would be best to pull over to be on the safe side. As she approached a bend in the highway, the back windscreen turned white with two bright headlights from a large van approaching at an excessive speed. Thinking was an impatient driver April ignored it and moved her hand to the indicator. But before she could flick the indicator, April felt a massive shunt from behind, forcing the car off the road. Nor, Kono, Mary or Melissa stirred from the brute force of the impact. The force caused April to lose control of the steering wheel, which caused the car to head towards a row of trees before crashing into them, deploying the airbags and knocking April unconscious.

Once the car had come to a stop, the man and woman from the van that had run them off the road, pulled up behind the car and got out. Heading for the car, the man and woman each placed one hand on their guns just in case they needed them. Reaching the crashed car, they approached each side of the car and peered into the back windows. They found the two blonde women unconscious in the backseat and another two in the front seat.

"Four? I thought we were only grabbing three" the woman asked.

"Well, I guess we must have a change of plans" the man replied.

Once they were sure the women unconscious, they helped each other get them out of the car

After putting their first two captives in the back of the van, the man and woman headed back to the crashed car to gather the other two women. The woman took the driver side of the car, while the man took the passenger side.

"Okay, help me get her out" the man said to his partner, as he opened the door; getting no response, her asked her again.

"Michelle, help me get out" he said again looking up to Michelle, to see her staring at the other woman in the driver's seat in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We know this woman Jack" Michelle replied.

"Who is she?" Jack asked as he approached the other side of the vehicle.

"It's April Williams" Michelle replied, stepping aside to let Jack have a look.

"We work with her in the ER" she added.

"Damn it!" Jack exclaimed.

"What do you think we should do?" Michelle asked.

"Do we take her too?"

"No, no we don't…we can't" Jack replied.

"We both know her medical history…no one would want her organs anyway" he reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right" Michelle concurred.

"Besides she wasn't part of the plan anyway…but we can't just leave her here, she could…"

"I know what you're thinking, but we can't" said Jack.

"No one's going to believe we just happened to find her here; we can't risk getting caught and blowing our operation"

"But she could die" Michelle exclaimed.

"I know" said Jack as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But it's a risk we're going to have to take, have any stuff on you?" he asked, referring to the morphine and syringes they had in the van, just in case.

"Yeah, I'll grab it, you get the other one out of the car" Michelle replied before heading back to the van to get the morphine.

Just as Jack got Kono out of the car, Michelle returned with the morphine and a syringe. While Jack carried Kono back to the van, Michelle began drawing up the morphine to give to April. Their plan wasn't to kill her; it was to give her enough of the drug to make sure April was unconscious and that she stayed that way for quite some time. Besides, if she was in any pain from any injuries sustained in the crash, the morphine would take care of it. After moving the sleeve of her cardigan out of the way, Michelle injected it into her shoulder before moving the sleeve back into place.

"Are you done?" Jack asked as he came back to the car.

"Yeah, I'm done" Michelle replied. "We can go now"

"Okay, good" Jack sighed, looking down at Michelle.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but we have no choice Michelle"

"I know" Michelle replied.

"Okay, let's go" Jack said as started to head back to the van.

"I'm so sorry April" Michelle whispered before she followed Jack back to the van.


	5. Stranded

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 5 - Stranded**_

 _0130 Hours_

 _Kamehameha Highway, Haleiwa Bound_

April's head felt like it was going to explode, as the intense pressure and throbbing pain inside her head had made itself known as she made her way back to consciousness; breathing properly also proved difficult as she felt an intense pain in her upper right side. She then immediately sensed that she was in a sitting position and that she was somehow strapped in; she then attempted to open her eyes to see where she was. The attempt proved difficult, her eyelids feeling as heavy as her head; but eventually they cooperate with the demand for them to open. After finally getting her eyes to open, April had to blink away the blurry vision that had taken over her eyesight, but not before the nausea reared its ugly head. Once her vision cleared, she finally saw that she was in a car, not her car, Kono's car and that it was pitch black outside. It was then that April remembered that she and her friends were heading to Melissa's place for the night. Seeing that the car had crashed into a row of trees, concern immediately grew for her friends' welfare. April turned to face the passenger side of the car, to if Kono was alright; seeing immediately that she wasn't there. _'Probably gone to get help'_ she thought. Now, she had to check on Mary and Melissa. Remembering that she still had her seatbelt on; as she reached down to undo it, she felt the intense pain in her upper right side again, only worse, causing her to gasp. ' _Probably a broken rib or two_ ' she thought to herself; putting herself into nurse mode.

Once the pain settled to the level of bearable, April carefully reached down once again and undid her seatbelt. With the seatbelt undone, April breathed through the pain as best she could as she carefully moved herself to look into the backseat to check on her two friends. April's brain switched into panic mode, when she saw that Mary and Melissa were also not there; this didn't make any sense. There was no way her friends would leave her here by herself; not after something like this happening. Needing to know where on earth she was, knowing that it would be extremely painful to get out; April reached for the door handle and was met with success when it opened. Pushing the door open as far as it would go; April took in a deep breath before forcing herself through the pain of her broken ribs and got out of the car.

Standing up proved difficult, her whole body feeling almost like a dead weight. April immediately noticed it was raining, but a sudden wave of dizziness forced her to lean up against the car to prevent herself from falling; causing the nausea to make an ugly return, and the pain certainly wasn't helping things. When the dizziness finally dissipated, April took in her surroundings; seeing only black of night, the trees and the highway that they once travelled on. April then made the effort to walk to the highway, in an attempt to flag down a passer-by to get some help. It felt like forever to reach the end of the car, with every step being a massive effort. Stopping to catch her breath, April saw that the rear end of the car was completely smashed in, giving her the conclusion that another vehicle had made forceful contact with the back of the car. Refocusing her efforts on reaching the highway, April continued on. Just as she reached the side of the highway, she stopped, noticing that it was becoming harder to breathe, and it wasn't just because of her broken ribs. Seeing that there were no cars coming from either direction, April reached into the pocket of her dress to get her phone to try and call for help. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she saw that her phone had died, leaving her with no option but to go look for help. She decided to head back towards the side road they had passed earlier, remembering that there was small housing area off of that road.

After about ten minutes of walking, the rain was still coming down and April was saturated. Feeling breathless again, she decided to stop for a minute. She saw a rather large tree not too far away from the side of the highway and thought it would make a good temporary shelter where she could catch her breath, so she headed over. That's what she did see; what she didn't see was the small embankment. Making her way over to the tree, April suddenly felt nothing under her right foot and because of her impaired balance and the slippery mud; she fell down the 2 foot embankment, onto the sodden, muddy ground. She felt an explosion of pain as she landed on her right side, knocking the breath completely out of her body before succumbing to the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

 _0230 Hours_

 _Chin Ho Kelly's Residence_

After finally establishing the possible location Laura Brennan went missing, the team had decided to call it a night; coming to the conclusion that with a few hours good night sleep, they could come back in the morning with fresh eyes.

It was a few hours into Chin's peaceful sleep when his phone came to life; disrupting his much earned and needed sleep. After reaching over to grab his phone from the bedside table, Chin saw that it was Duke calling him. Chin had a feeling this call wasn't going to be good.

"Lieutenant Kelly" Chin answered.

" _Chin, it's Duke_ " Duke replied, sounding concerned.

"Hey Duke what's up?" Chin asked.

"I think we have more victims" Duke replied.

"What do you mean you think?" Chin asked, but was met with a silent Duke.

"Duke, you there? What's going on?" he asked.

"A local man who was working late was heading home when he found a car crashed into a tree on the side of the road" Duke explained.

"When he went to check it out, he found the car empty; he called 911 when he saw blood in the car"

"Have you found the driver of the car?" Chin asked.

"No, but I do know it belongs to" Duke replied.

"Chin, the car belongs to Kono"

"Oh my god" Chin exclaimed.


	6. Lost & Found

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 6 – Lost & Found**_

 _1 Hour Later_

 _Kamehameha Highway_

An hour after receiving the call from Duke that a passer-by had found Kono's car abandoned on the side of the Kamehameha Highway, Chin arrived at the scene, thankful that the rain had stopped as he got out of his car and was met by Duke and three other HPD officers.

"Found anything Duke?" Chin asked, as he walked with Duke over to the car.

"No sign of them Chin. We've found their handbags and purses still in the car" Duke replied. "The airbags have been deployed and there's blood in the front seat; so at least one of them have been injured"

"What about their phones?" Chin asked, hoping to be able to trace them.

"We found their phones in the car too; but there were only three left behind" Duke replied.

"Do you know who's is missing? Maybe we can trace it" Chin asked, as he and Duke arrived at the car.

"After looking at the phones, we think it may be April Williams' phone that's missing" Duke replied, as Chin looked into the front seat of the car.

"I'll try and run a trace on her phone" Chin explained. "Hopefully we'll get lucky and get a location" he said, just as three vehicles pulled up to the scene.

After receiving the phone call from Duke about Kono's car, Chin had immediately called Steve, Danny & Lou to inform them of the situation. All three of them were out of bed, out the door and in their cars within minutes of the phone call from Chin.

"Chin! Anything?" Steve asked after getting out of his car.

"No sign of them, the airbags deployed on impact and there's blood in the front seat; at least one of them is hurt" Chin replied, as his three teammates walked over to him.

"Also, all of their bags, purses and three phones were found in the car"

"Only three phones?" Danny asked. "Who's is missing?"

"By looking at the phones Duke was able to determine the missing phone belongs to April" Chin replied.

"I'm about to try run a trace to see if we can locate it" he added as he walked over to his car to get his computer to run the trace.

"Let's hope we get lucky" said Lou as Chin entered April's number into the computer and began the trace.

"CSU's just arrived; they're going to check out the car" Duke said as he and his partner approached the team.

"Have you been able to trace the phone yet?" he asked as the two men stood alongside the team.

"Almost, her phone has either died or turned off, but the GPS is still on" Chin replied just as the computer alerted him that April's phone had been located.

"Alright, got it" Chin said, before a look of alarm appeared on his face. "Hmm…"

"What is it Chin?" Steve asked.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"According to this, April's phone is about 330 feet down the highway" Chin replied.

"Which way?" Lou asked.

"That way" Chin replied, pointing towards the direction of the city.

"Alright, let's go check it out" said Steve as they all turned on their flashlights.

"We need to find this phone; April could still have it on her, which means she could be out here somewhere" Danny stressed, as the men made their way alongside the highway towards the location of April's phone.

"Duke, make sure we have paramedics on standby, just in case" Steve asked him before Duke reached for his radio to contact dispatch.

"If April is out here, there's no doubt she's going to need medical attention"

"Does anyone here find it to be a coincidence that Kono's car was found crashed and abandoned on the side of Kamehameha Highway, the very same stretch of road that Laura Brennan was last seen heading to before she disappeared" Lou pointed out as they neared the location of April's phone.

"Not to mention where her body was found yesterday"

"No" Danny replied.

"But that's what concerns me" he said as he scanned the area with his flashlight as the men approached a bend in the road.

"Okay, April's phone should be somewhere up ahead" Chin announced.

"Alright, everybody keep an eye out" said Steve, as the five men as they kept an eye out for the phone, and potentially April.

As the group of men arrived at the bend in the road, Chin alerted the group that they had arrived at the exact spot where April's phone should be.

"Alright, the phone's GPS signal puts the phone somewhere around here" he explained.

"April! April!" Danny called out in the hope that his sister would respond.

"April, are you out here?!" Lou yelled only to receive no response.

"April!" Danny called again as he and Steve lead the group up a small embankment alongside the highway and it was then that Steve noticed that the ground had been disturbed.

"Hey, I got something" Steve yelled, crouching down to the ground to get a closer look with Danny following his lead.

"Did you guys find the phone?" Chin asked.

"Because according to the GPS signal, you should be right on top of it"

"No, it looks like the ground's been disturbed, recently" Steve replied as he and Danny stood up and continued to point their flashlights towards the disturbed ground.

"It looks like someone slipp…" Danny said before stopping himself when his and Steve's flashlights revealed that it was indeed April who had slipped and fallen down the two foot embankment and was now lying unconscious at the bottom covered in mud.

"Oh my god" Danny exclaimed before jumping down the embankment, feeling a twinge in his knee as he landed in the mud his sister was lying in for god knows how long.

"Duke get that ambulance here now!" Steve yelled before jumping down the embankment to join Danny as Duke go onto his radio.

"Go and the first aid kit out of the car" Duke told his partner after calling for the ambulance that they had on standby; his partner taking off a full speed back to the cruiser.

Chin, Lou and Duke provided light for Danny and Steve with their flashlights so they could see what they were doing.

"April, can you hear me?" Danny pleaded, kneeling down beside April and moved her soaked brown hair out of her face, but was met with no response, so he placed two of his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse, immediately noticing how cold her skin was.

"She's got a pulse, but it's slow…she's freezing" he stated before Steve leaned down and placed his ear over April's mouth to listen for any sign that she was breathing.

"She's breathing, but she's struggling" said Steve, noticing April's lips were tinged blue.

"We need to get her out of here, but we can't risk moving her until the paramedics get here" he explained as they heard the sound sirens approaching in the distance.

"Sergeant I've got the first aid kit" Duke's partner yelled as he returned with what was needed.

"Over here" Steve called to the officer.

"Thanks" he said after taking the kit from the officer and immediately opened it and pulled out the emergency blanket; she had been lying there in the rain for god knows how long and judging by how cold April was, there was a possibility she could suffering from hypothermia.

"Let's get this on her, she could be hypothermic" he said as Danny helped him place the blanket on top of April; the sound of sirens extremely close.

"Guys, paramedics are here" Lou announced.

"Okay, help's here April, just stay with me alright" Danny pleaded with his sister.

"Just stay with me"


	7. Just Keep Breathing

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter; a mixture of life and writer's block slowed down the writing of this chapter.

 _ **Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 7 – Just Keep Breathing**_

 _Unknown Location, Oahu_

The van pulled up outside the old warehouse. Jack and Michelle then got out of the van and went to check on their precious cargo in the back. On opening the doors, the three women were just as they left them in the back of the van. After closing the doors, the two headed inside the warehouse to inform their counterparts of their return. A few minutes later, Jack and Michelle along with four others of their team returned outside with three gurneys to enable them to transport their "donors" inside the building. One by one, each of the women were moved onto a gurney and transported inside. As Kono, Mary and Melissa were brought inside the warehouse, they were each taken down a short hallway, past two small, but fully equipped operating rooms which were being thoroughly cleaned and prepared by two men and two women in scrubs, past another room with three hospital beds, two occupied by recent recipients, into another fully equipped room that contained four hospital beds and could quite easily resemble an actual hospital ward; Of the four beds, one was already occupied by a man in his early 40s,accompanied by a woman of a similar age, who was a client who had been on the organ donor waiting list for over a year waiting for a new kidney after he was diagnosed with kidney failure. He and his wife had become so sick of waiting that they had to look for an alternative option; even if it meant breaking the law and spending all of their life savings to do it. They had been called in an hour ago after a "donor" had been found.

Kono, Mary and Melissa were each transferred over to bed and each hooked up to a multitude of medical equipment. This included, vital sign monitoring, oxygen masks and IVs that would provide them with hydration, nutrients, sedation and other drugs if needed. Also, to be on the safe side, restraints were placed on their wrists and secured to the sides of the beds so they would be unable to escape. Two of the surgeons began examining each of the women to ensure they were still healthy and able to donate. They began with the donor who would be donating one of their kidneys to their client; Melissa Armstrong.

 _Kamehameha Highway, Honolulu Bound_

The ambulance sped down the Kamehameha Highway towards the Queen's Medical Center; with April's condition had steadily deteriorated since being loaded into the ambulance. At first, the paramedics were concerned because her temperature was low, pulse and breathing was slow; after hooking her up to the monitors, their concern grew when they saw she wasn't getting enough oxygen and that she had low blood pressure. Because the paramedics were unsure of what injuries April had potentially sustained in the car crash, she was placed in a neck brace, secured to a backboard and an oxygen mask placed on her face before they quickly moved her into the ambulance. Danny quickly jumped in behind them before they drove off.

Lily, one of the paramedics, was in the back and covered April in more blankets to try warming her up before starting IV fluids to try and get her blood pressure up. Just as she had finished setting up the IV line, alarms started to go off, alerting both paramedics and Danny who sitting beside his sister; holding her cold hand.

"Damn it" Lily cursed. "How far out are we?" she asked her partner.

"10 minutes out" her partner Nani replied. "What's going on?"

"All her vitals are dropping" Lily shouted before feeling the ambulance lurch forward as Nani put her foot down on the accelerator.

She pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and gesturing for Danny to give her some room before listening to April's chest and frowning at what she heard.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked immediately after seeing the expression on the paramedic's face.

"She's breathing too slowly and she's not getting enough oxygen" Lily replied and took a seat above April's head, removed the oxygen mask and placed a mask which was attached to a bag over April's mouth and nose and began to squeeze, pumping much needed air into her lungs.

After about a minute or so, this seemed to feel like forever, April's vital signs started to improve and the blaring alarms ceased; much to the relief to Danny and the paramedics.

"Phew" Lily sighed in relief. "Okay"

"Everything okay?" Nani shouted from the driver's seat.

"She's okay?" Danny asked, reaching for April's hand which was still cold.

"She's better" Lily replied.

"She'll be even better when the doctor's find out what's causing her breathing problems"

"As long as she doesn't scare us like that again, I'll be happy" said Danny, giving April's hand a quick squeeze.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have any idea what happened out there?" Lily asked as she continued to observe her patient's vitals.

"We're still trying to piece it together, but from what we've seen, it looks like the car was run off the road and…we haven't been able to find any of her friends she went out with tonight" Danny replied.

"You're worried something's happened to them?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"They're bags and phones were all left in the car…someone could've taken them…but…there's no way that could've happened unless they were incapacitated…"

"Can you just hold this to her face for just a sec" Lily requested.

"I just need to check something again"

"Yeah, sure" Danny replied, placing his hand on the mask as the paramedic requested.

"What's up?" he asked.

"When you said incapacitated it got me thinking" Lily replied as she pulled a penlight from her pocket and checked April's eyes which confirmed her suspicions.

"Just as I thought, she's got pinprick pupils, which means April was drugged…"

"With some pretty strong drugs" Danny finished her sentence, taking his hand from the mask to let Lily back in control.

"And a lot of them" said Lily. "It could explain why she's having trouble breathing"

"How…" Danny started before being interrupted by the blaring of an alarm.

"No, not again" Lily exclaimed. "Nani, what's out ETA?!" she shouted.

"We're right around the corner" Nani replied.

"Well, make it quick, her vitals are tanking again" Lily shouted.

"Come on April don't do this" Danny pleaded with his baby sister, pleading with her to hang on.


	8. Saving Lives

_**Hawaii five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 8 – Saving Lives**_

 _Queen's Medical Center, Honolulu_

The ambulance arrived at the hospital; April was whisked away through swinging doors and as Danny tried to follow, he was stopped by a nurse who then told him to wait for new from April's doctor in the waiting room. Knowing there would be no way he'd be getting through those doors without someone stopping him, Danny made his way to the waiting room, which was surprisingly quiet with only a few people waiting, pulled his phone from his pocket and called Steve to update him and the team on April's condition and what he thinks may have happened to Kono, Mary and Melissa. Steve answered after two rings.

" _Danny, how's April?"_ Steve asked.

"Ah, she's not doing too good; but we're at the hospital and the doctors are taking care of her now" Danny replied.

"I haven't heard anything yet, but the paramedic said that April had pinprick pupils, which means she was probably drugged with a pretty strong drug; they're going to run a tox screen and put a rush on it"

" _Okay, April's driving, someone comes up from behind and runs them off the road, causing April to lose control of the car, causing her to crash into a tree"_ said Steve.

" _The perps get out and take Kono, Mary and Melissa from the car, and the only way they could do that is if…"_

"They were incapacitated; and doing it to before they got in the car" Danny finished.

" _Lou was right, there is no coincidence that this happened on the Kamehameha Highway"_ Steve pointed out.

" _They were taken by the same people who abducted and killed Laura"_

"Yeah, but there's another question that needs answering; why didn't they take April?" Danny asked.

"Why leave her as a potential witness?"

 _Unknown Location, Oahu_

The first thing Melissa noticed was a quiet beeping sound and two men talking quietly as she came back into awareness, followed by air flowing up her nose and into her mouth. She suddenly felt two sets of what felt like hands touching her; in an effort to try and open her eyes to see what was going on, she found she couldn't, her eyelids felt too heavy; much like her entire body which also felt like it weighed a ton when she tried to move. Then the smell of sterility hit her nostrils, knowing that she had smelt it before she wracked her brain; she must be in hospital.

" _Why am I in hospital?"_ she asked herself.

" _Did something happen?"_ she wondered, trying to think of what could've happened to put her in hospital.

Melissa started to panic. Where were her friends? Were her friends okay? Her panic made her heart hammer in her chest, making the beeping sound speed up.

"She's waking up" one of the men's voices stated. "Michelle, we need more sedation"

" _Sedation? Why do I need sedation? What's going on?"_

"You got it" the woman named Michelle, one of the nurses replied.

"Here we go, back to sleep" Melissa heard the woman say before suddenly feeling a warm sensation run up her arm before the drug took hold; putting her back into unconsciousness.

"Heart rate's going back to normal" said Doctor Lani, one of the surgeons, as he watched the monitor.

"Good, let's get these two prepped" said Doctor Platt, another surgeon, pointing to Melissa and their client in the opposite bed.

"No sense him waiting any longer"

"I'll get the team ready" Michelle said as she left the room

"Alright, Mr. Carson, let's get you a new kidney" Doctor Platt smiled as he released the brakes on the bed before Michelle returned to help steer the bed.

"I love you" Mr. Carson said before kissing his wife.

"I love you too" she said back before he was taken out of the room.

A few minutes later, Melissa was taken to the neighbouring operating theatre by two other nurses, Kayla and Ailani to "donate" her kidney to Mr. Carson.

 _Queens Medical Center, Honolulu_

He hated waiting. Waiting just plain sucked. His sister's life once again hung in the balance, his girlfriend Melissa, Mary and Kono were still nowhere to be found; and now having come to the conclusion that they may have very well fallen victims to the same person or people who abducted and killed Laura Brennan, Danny couldn't help but worry about what could happen to them; and who could blame him.

Half an hour after arriving at the hospital, Danny was finally greeted with April's doctor and close friend, Doctor Emma Shore. Walking through the double swinging doors with her red hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing her bright blue scrubs, she headed over to where Danny was seated in the waiting room.

"Emma, is she okay?" Danny asked as he got up from his chair.

"Yes, she's stable" Emma replied, providing reassurance as she gestured for him to take a seat next to her.

"I'm sensing a but coming" said Danny.

"When April was brought in, her breathing had been suppressed so much by the drugs that her oxygen levels were too low, and we were left with no choice but to intubate and put her on a ventilator" Emma explained.

"Okay…umm, how long will April need to stay on the ventilator?" Danny asked.

"Just until she can breathe on her own again, which should be in a few hours until the drugs wear off; we'll know in a few hours what drugs were in her system when the toxicology report comes back" Emma replied.

"Right now, we're working on getting her body temperature back to normal"

"Okay, good" Danny nodded. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"I suspect April has fractured ribs; she's having x-rays and scans done at the moment to confirm and check for any other injuries from the car crash and her fall; I'll come and get you when she's brought back to the E.R." Emma explained.

"Danny, April is extremely lucky you guys found her when you did; another half an hour and she probably would've suffocated"

"Yeah, thanks Emma" said Danny before breathing a sigh of relief as Emma disappeared back through the swinging doors; now he could only hope that he would breathe the same sigh of relief when they find Melissa, Mary and Kono.


	9. Vital Information

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 9 – Vital Information**_

 _Medical Examiner's Office, Honolulu_

While at the scene of the crash, assisting HPD with a grid search for Kono, Mary and Melissa, Steve received a call from Max requesting Five-0's presence at his office; stating that he had completed Laura Brennan's autopsy and that he needed to speak with them. When Steve, Chin and Lou entered Max's office, he was quick and straight to the point; though they kind of already knew what he was going to say.

"Miss Brennan's death was indeed caused by the removal of all her vital organs, but I do not believe it was the killer's original intention" Max explained.

"How do you know?" Chin asked.

"Because, on further examination of Miss Brennan's brain I found that she had suffered quite a significant stroke, possibly causing extensive brain damage; but leaving her vital organs still viable" Max explained.

"They never intended to kill her" Lou stated.

"They just couldn't perfectly viable organs go to waste"

"Yeah, and now they've already moved on to their next harvest" said Steve.

"Commander?" Max asked; confused as to what Steve was referring to.

"A passer-by found Kono's car run off the Kamehameha Highway, April was found unconscious over 300 feet away, barely breathing; paramedics think she may have been drugged" Steve explained.

"Last I heard, she wasn't doing too good and we haven't been able to locate Mary, Kono or Melissa" he added before noticing a look of realisation on Max's face.

"What is it Max?" Steve asked.

"I had the lab run a toxicology screen on Miss Brennan" Max replied.

"They don't have the final report, but they were able to provide me with a preliminary report; they have so far found traces of Nitrazepam in the tissue sample I provided"

"What's Nitrazepam?" Lou asked.

"Nitrazepam is a benzodiazepine used as a short-term treatment for insomnia with muscle relaxant properties" Max replied.

"Effects of the drug can be felt within 30 to 60 minutes and can last up to 8 hours; it also has an extremely long half-life of 16 – 48 hours"

"We know where Laura was last seen; we need to go back an hour to see if we can find who drugged her" said Chin.

"I'll head back now" he said and turned to leave.

"I'll come with you" said Lou, stopping him before he could leave.

"I'm going to head to the hospital; see if Danny's gotten any news on April's condition" said Steve before Chin and Lou left the office.

"Max, could Nitrazepam be affecting April's ability to breathe?" Steve asked.

"Yes, a side effect of Nitrazepam is depression of the central nervous system, which can slow a person's breathing and heart rate; if a large enough dose is given, it could become life threatening, especially if combined with drugs such as alcohol or opiates " Max explained.

"Thanks Max" said Steve. "I'll call Danny so he can pass that on"

"No problem Commander" Max nodded. "Please let me know if there's anything else I can do"

"Will do" said Steve as he placed his phone to his ear and exited Max's office.

 _Queen's Medical Center, Honolulu_

"Hey Steve" Danny said, answering his phone.

" _Hey Danny, how's April doing?_ " Steve asked.

"She's doing much better; doctor says she stable, but…" Danny replied before taking breath.

"…her breathing got worse and they had to put on her on a ventilator until whatever drugs are in her system wear off; she said it could take a few hours, but she'll okay"

" _Okay listen, I've just left Max's office, Laura Brennan's COD is what Max initially suspected_ " Steve informed him.

"I sense a but coming" said Danny.

" _Yeah, Max ran a tox screen and he got the preliminary results back_ " Steve replied.

" _They found traces of a drug called Nitrazepam in Laura's system; Max said it was a benzodiazepine used as a treatment for insomnia; effective within 30 – 60 minutes_ " he explained.

"Incapacitate the victims before they grab them; avoid making a scene and they don't put up a fight" Danny concluded.  
" _Yeah and there's something else. Max said one of the side effects of this drug is slowing down a person's breathing and heart rate_ " Steve added.

"Nitrazepam; I'll pass it on to Emma" said Danny as Emma emerged through the swinging doors.

" _Okay, I'm on my way to Queen's right now, I'll see you in 20_ " said Steve.

"Steve, everything's going to be okay, we'll get them back" Danny reassured his friend.

" _Yeah, I know_ " Steve replied, before disconnecting the call, hoping Danny was right.

"You can come and see April now" said Emma, gesturing for Danny to follow her.

"I also have some good news, her x-rays and scans show no signs of any internal injuries, spinal, neck or serious head injuries" she stated as they slowly made their way to the swinging doors.

"What about her ribs? You said you suspected broken ribs" Danny queried.

"The x-rays did show two fractured ribs on her right side" Emma replied.

"Also, she has sustained a minor concussion, so she's going to be sore for a few days" she added.

"Okay" Danny exhaled.

"Um, we've been working a murder case; all of the victim's vital organs were taken and then she was dumped on the side of the road…and now we are certain that what happened to April is connected to the case"

"I don't understand" Emma said, sounding confused.

"April, Kono, Mary and Melissa went out last night, on their way back to Melissa's place, they were run off the road; April was found unconscious over 300 feet away" Danny explained.

"Kono, Mary and Melissa are still missing; we're certain that whoever killed our victim, took them too"

"Oh my god…but why didn't they take April?" Emma asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out" Danny replied.

"But I did get a call from Steve, he said the M.E. found traces of a drug called Nitrazepam in the victim's system; he said it can affect a person's breathing and heart rate. Could it be possible that this is causing April's problems?"

"Yes it could, I'll pass that onto the lab and see if they can find any traces of Nitrazepam" Emma replied.

"There's also something you need to know, last week the pharmacy reported half of their Nitrazepam stock missing"

"So, there's a chance that whoever played a part in our victim's death works in this hospital" Danny concluded.


	10. Back in the Land of the Living

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 10 – Back in the Land of the Living**_

 _0900 Hours_

 _Queen's Medical Center Intensive Care Unit, Honolulu_

It had been several hours now without a single lead on Kono, Mary and Melissa's location; their worst fears were coming true, that they had been taken by the people who had killed Laura Brennan and god knows what was happening to them. The grid search was still being carried out by HPD, but it was looking very unlikely that they would find the girls. Right now, the only person who could give the team any clues on who took Kono, Mary and Melissa was April and that was going to have to wait until she regained consciousness; provided that she could actually remember anything given that April had been drugged and had suffered a concussion from the crash. The doctor had been very clear that there was a possibility that April may never remember what happened that night; only an indefinite time will tell.

Danny went over this in his head over and over as he sat by his little sister's hospital bed. He had tucked his left hand under the blankets to hold her still cold hand. Emma had just come in to check on her and said that she was a little concerned that April hadn't yet regained consciousness, but assured Danny that she should be waking up soon; so he wanted to be there when she did and watch for any signs that April might be waking up. Steve was sitting just outside the room, talking with Chin and Lou on his phone. Chin and Lou had been combing through the surveillance footage with a fine toothed comb of Laura to determine who she had last come in contact with who could've potentially drugged her before she was taken. They had been able to identify two people, through facial recognition, with the opportunity to drug Laura.

" _Eddie Paxton and Sam Mokoani; they share a rental property in Makakilo_ " Chin stated.

" _They both had the opportunity to drug Laura when she went out Rumfire for dinner before she was taken_ " Lou added.

" _And considering how long it takes for Nitrazepam to take effect, it's the only possible place she could've been dosed with the drug_ "

" _We're going to head over to Eddie and Sam's place and see what they have to say for themselves_ " said Chin.

"Okay, sounds good text me their address, I'll meet you guys there" said Steve.

" _Okay, how's April, any change?_ " Lou asked.

"No there's no change; doctor's a bit concerned she hasn't woken up yet, but thinks she should wake up soon" Steve replied.

"Danny's going to stay with her until that happens"

" _That's understandable; we'll text you and meet you in Makakilo_ " said Lou before disconnecting the call.

Steve got up from his plastic chair and entered April's room to find Danny resting his head beside April's legs as she still lay unresponsive in the hospital bed.

"Danny" Steve said as he lightly tapped Danny on the shoulder, getting an immediate response when he raised his head off the bed and looked up in Steve's direction.

"Chin and Lou got a good lead on who drugged Laura; two guys named Eddie Paxton and Sam Mokoani; they rent a house in Makakilo; must have drugged her when she went dinner where they work, at Rumfire"

"Didn't Kono say that's where they were going for dinner last night?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and that can't be a coincidence" Steve agreed as his phone lit up with a message from Chin.

"Chin just sent me Eddie and Sam's address, I got to go; call me if you need me"

"Will do" Danny said before Steve left in a hurry.

"Looks like it's just you and me Sis…and that machine" Danny stated, pointing at the ventilator as it continued to breather for her.

"You need to wake up; you've got everybody a bit worried…who am I kidding, very worried" he said, squeezing April's hand, hoping she would squeeze his back.

"What the hell happened out there Sis…why did they leave you out there?" for a second, he thought April wasn't going to give a response to his pleas, to his questions; that was until he felt April give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"April? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me" Danny pleaded, hoping for April to squeeze his hand in reply; and sighed in relief when she did; pressing the call button the bedside remote.

"That's good" he said before sitting back down to find April had opened her eyes and was looking at him with bleary confused eyes.

"Hey, you're okay, you're in the hospital; don't try to talk, they had to put a tube down your throat…in case you haven't already noticed" Danny reassured her just as a nurse came in.

"Hey, she's just finally woken up" Danny smiled at the nurse.

"I can see that. Welcome back, April, you had us all worried there for a second" she said as she checked April over.

"Yeah, she has a way of doing that" Danny pointed out.

"Are you in any pain April?" she asked her who then nodded in reply and held up her hands to show seven fingers.

"Okay, I'll get you something for that; now, how about we get that tube out for you huh?; I'll go page your doctor"

April then looked back over to Danny with a questioning look.

"I'll explain everything to you the doc gets that tube out of your mouth" said Danny.

 _0905 Hours_

 _Queen's Medical Center Emergency Room, Honolulu_

Steve made his way out of the hospital through the E.R. doors and headed for his truck parked across the road. After crossing the road, unlocking his truck and climbing in, a dark, old brown van comes from around the corner in front of him and suddenly comes to a stop right across from his truck. Steve watches on as the driver and back doors suddenly burst open. Seeing no one getting out the back, he focused on the driver, who was unidentifiable because they had their face covered with a ski mask, but by their body structure, Steve could tell it was a man, about 5 foot 10. The driver ran for the back of the van and climbed in. He then backed out slow and steady; it appeared that the man was carrying something, but he couldn't make out what. It only took another second for Steve to realise that he was helping someone carry a person from the van. Like the man, the other person was also unidentifiable because they were also wearing a ski mask, but by their body structure, he could tell that it was a woman of a similar height to the man's.

Steve couldn't tell who they were carrying out of the van because they were wrapped up in white blankets. Once they out of the van, the man and woman carrying the person quickly laid the person down on the sidewalk and quickly ran back to van, climbed in and sped off. Bystander's looked on in absolute shock. Steve then pushed open his door and burst out of his truck and ran across the poor person dumped on the sidewalk. As he ran over, Steve tried to get a glimpse of the van's number plate, but there wasn't one to get. Once he reached the person, before he even knelt down by their side to see who it was, he saw that it was Melissa, looking extremely pale. Putting his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse, he was relieved when he found one, even though it was way too fast. Steve then scooped her up off of the sidewalk and headed straight for the emergency room doors.


	11. Returned

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 11 - Returned**_

 _0912 Hours_

 _Queen's Medical Center Emergency Room, Honolulu_

"Out of the way!" Steve shouted as he pushed past people just outside the Emergency Room doors.

"I need some help over here!" he yelled as he entered, grabbing the attention of a doctor and two nurses who were talking behind the triage desk.

"I'm Doctor Zimmer, what happened?" the doctor asked as he rushed out from behind the desk, immediately recognising the man after Five-0's many trips to the E.R.

"Her name's Melissa Armstrong, she was abducted last night after she and her friends were run off the road"

"Bring her through Commander" the doctor said as he opened the swinging doors, with one of the nurses in tow.

"I was just about to leave when she was dumped on the sidewalk just outside and then took off" Steve added as he followed Doctor Zimmer and the nurse.

"In here" the doctor said as he gestured to one of the trauma bays.

"Is she a friend of yours?" the Hawaiian native nurse asked, as she began hooking her up to monitors and other equipment while the doctor began examining her.

"Yeah, she's my friend's girlfriend" Steve replied as he watched on.

"He's the closest thing she has to a family, I should let him know what's going on" he added just as a fast rhythmic beeping filled the room.

"Now would be a good time to tell your friend that Melissa is here" Doctor Zimmer ordered; Steve didn't seem to hear him as he became lost in his thought of what could be happening to Mary and Kono right now.

"Commander! You need to step outside, now!" the doctor yelled, when a nurse intervened and guided him out of the cubicle, before pulling the curtains closed.

Realising there was nothing left for him to help Melissa, Steve then took the doctor's advice and headed to the elevator to go and tell Danny of the most recent development. As he practically power walked over to the elevator, he pulled out his phone from his back pocket to call Chin and Lou to also inform them about Melissa and that he wouldn't be able to join in on the raid at the suspect's' home.

 _0917 Hours_

 _Queen's Medical Center ICU, Honolulu_

As soon as the elevator doors opened Steve almost leapt out of the elevator before heading in the direction of April's room. Taking a sharp right, he entered the ICU and immediately saw Danny in the corridor pacing slowly outside April's room; constantly looking through the window to reassure himself that April was alright. Feeling a slight pang of concern, Steve's picked up as he made his way down the corridor.

"Hey Danny" Steve called quietly, grabbing Danny's attention and a confused look.

"What's going on? Is April okay?" he asked.

"She's fine, she woke up a few minutes ago; Emma and a nurse are with her now" Danny replied.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going with Chin and Lou to Makakilo to conduct a raid on our suspects' house" he asked.

"I was, but when I was leaving, a van pulled up outside the hospital and they left Melissa on the side of the road and sped off" Steve explained to his friend.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Danny exclaimed. "Where is she?" he asked.

"I brought straight into the E.R.; the doctors and nurses are with her now" Steve replied.

"She didn't look too good Danny"

"Oh god" said Danny, placing his right hand over his mouth.

"Look, why don't you go down to the E.R. and I'll stay here with April and talk to Emma" Steve offered; saving Danny from being torn between staying with his sister and or being with his girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked. "Cause I know you want to be out there looking for Mary and Kono"

"I do, but I'm sure" Steve replied.

"Go be with Melissa; I'll call let you know how April is when Emma comes out"

"Thank you" said Danny as he quickly made his way to the elevators.

 _0919 Hours_

Literally two minutes after Danny had left to rush downstairs to the E.R. to see Melissa; Doctor Emma Shore emerged from April's room and was momentarily stunned to find Steve standing there instead of Danny.

"Steve, where did Danny go?" Emma asked.

"He had to go down to the E.R." Steve replied.

"His girlfriend Melissa was just left outside the E.R. in a pretty bad way"

"Oh my god" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah" Steve concurred.

"How's April doing Doc?" he asked, looking into her room.

"She's awake and breathing for herself; but she's still very groggy at the moment" Emma explained.

"I explained the basics of what happened last night; but she has no recollection of any of it"

"Okay, is okay for me to see her?" Steve asked.

"Yes it is, but…you need to take it easy on her" Emma replied.

"I understand the severity of the situation, but April's already scared and confused enough as it is"

"You have my word Doc" Steve assured her.

"Good. But before you go in, I got April's tox screen results back" said Emma.

"And...What did they find?" Steve asked.

"After Danny told me about the Nitrazepam, I made sure the lab tested for it" Emma replied.

"They did find traces of Nitrazepam along with high levels of Morphine; it's no wonder she couldn't breathe"

"If they already sedated her with Nitrazepam, why would they need to give her Morphine too?" Steve asked.

"When you find out, let me know…" Emma replied before being cut off by her pager.

"I have to go, I'm needed downstairs in the E.R.; if you need anything just ask the nurses" she said before she rushed off towards the elevator.

"Thanks Doc" said Steve before heading into April's room.


	12. A Single Voice

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 12 – A Single Voice**_

 _0920 Hours_

 _Queen's Medical Center ICU, Honolulu_

When Steve stepped into April's room, she was reclined in the bed with her eyes closed. Steve then lightly knocked on the door; April's eyes suddenly opened and then looked over at Steve standing in the doorway.

"Hey Steve…I thought Danny was here" April said weakly.

"Yeah he was, but ah...something came up" Steve somewhat explained as he grabbed a chair from the corner of the room.

"Uh huh, Steve, what the hell is going on?" April asked frustratingly.

"And where the hell is my daughter?"

"Jessica is still with Molly" Steve replied.

"And before you ask, she was more than happy look after her for as you need"

"I owe that woman so much; she's absolute angel" April smiled.

"And, your first question is going to be a lot harder to answer" Steve explained.

"Well, Doctor Shore already explained the basics of how and why I ended up here" April confirmed.

"But I'm guessing there's a lot more to it than that" Steve nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, after you were run off the road, Mary, Kono and Melissa were kidnapped from the car, and for whatever reason, you were left behind" Steve replied, as April sighed, sinking into her pillow, she was in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"And just now, Melissa was dumped outside the E.R. in pretty bad way"

"That was the thing that came up; that's why Danny had to go?" April asked, with Steve nodding in response.  
"Any sign of Mary or Kono yet?" she asked.

"No, no sign of them yet" Steve answered regrettably.

"But we have two suspects we think may be involved; Chin, Lou and HPD are on their way to pay them a visit"

"You'll get them back" April ensured him with a weak smile.

"And if it means anything, Melissa was just left outside a hospital…"

"Which means they didn't want her to die" Steve said, concluding April's sentence.

"Yeah, so um, now I'm guessing that you want to ask me if I remember anything from last night" April asked.

"Usually I would, but the good doctor just told me you have no recollection of what happened last night" Steve replied.

"I did say that" April concurred, as she shifted in her bed, wincing when she jostled her broken ribs. "But only because I don't know if what I'm remembering really happened, or if it's just the drugs messing with my head"

"April, what…" Steve started before being cut off by April.

"…Even if it is real, it's so small, and I don't know if it's going to help anyway…" April reasoned before taking a much needed deep breath, which really hurt.

"April, stop" Steve said, stopping her rambling.

"Just tell me what you think you might be remembering from last night; no matter how small you think it is"

"Okay, um, well it's not a visual thing; it's something I heard…or rather _someone_ I heard…" April explained.

"Do you know who it was?" Steve asked.

"No, but um, I know it was a female voice, and swear that I've heard her voice somewhere before; I just can't place it" April replied, pinching the bridge of her nose as headache started to brew behind her eyes.

"But what I can tell you is that whoever it was, knew exactly who I was"

"Can you remember what she said?" Steve asked.

"It was just a few words, but it sounded like she said _"We know this woman Jack"_ and then I think she said my name" April recalled, scrunching up her eyes; straining herself further just to remember a few words.

"Okay, just try to relax alright" Steve reassured her. "Do you want me to get a nurse?" he asked with concern.

"No, I'll be alright, I just need to close my eyes" April replied as she sank into her pillow.

"You sure?" Steve asked, concerned for April's wellbeing.

"I'm sure" April sighed.

"Okay, you said this woman called someone Jack; do you know anyone by that name?" Steve asked before watching April wrack her brain.

"A friend maybe, someone you work with…" Steve suggested.

"Um…ah…yes, yes, Jack Kama, he's a paramedic, I almost always see him every shift" said April.

"But it doesn't make any sense, why would he involved in kidnapping?" she asked, confused as to why Jack would be involved something like this.

"We think what happened last night is connected to the crime scene we were called to yesterday" Steve explained.

"All the victim's organs were missing…we think it might have been the work of an organ trafficking ring"

"Oh my god" April sighed before pausing for a moment before speaking again.

"Jack's sister passed away last year from Cystic Fibrosis after being on the organ donor list for a year; understandably, he hasn't been the same since"

"Definitely sounds like a good motive to get involved in something like this" said Steve.

"Just in case you don't already know, half of the hospital's Nitrazepam supply went missing from the pharmacy last week, and considering the circumstances I think you'd agree that's no coincidence"

"If the people involved in this work in this hospital, it would've been very easy for someone to walk in and out of the pharmacy with the drugs, no questions asked" Steve concluded.

"With the right credentials, yeah" April concurred.

 _0950Hours_

 _Eddie Paxton and Sam Mokoani's Residence, Makakilo_

Chin and Lou, along with HPD SWAT pulled up quietly outside Eddie and Sam's place ready to breach.

"Alright, does everybody know what they have to do?" Lou asked before everybody nodded in response.

"Good, let's go get these guys"

"And remember, only shoot if you have to, we need them alive; they may know the whereabouts of our two missing people" Chin reminded them.

Lou and half of HPD SWAT headed around the house to the back door, while Chin and the remaining half of HPD SWAT positioned themselves at the front door. Once everyone on both sides of the house were all in position, Chin counted down from three.

"3…2…1… GO!" Chin shouted before the front and back doors were kicked in.

"Five-0" he yelled as he entered the house.

After checking both teams checked all the rooms with no sign of either of the men, both of the teams converged on the living room, only to find that they're only two suspects had met a rather gruesome end to their lives.

"They were our only shot at finding Kono and Mary" Chin exclaimed.

"Now what?" Lou asked in frustration.


	13. Utter Disbelief

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 13 – Utter Disbelief**_

 _Queen's Medical Center Emergency Room, Honolulu_

After leaving April to get some much needed rest, Steve had decided to go downstairs to the Emergency Room to find out how Melissa was doing, and to pass on the information that April had just given him to Danny. Just he exited the elevator his phone began to ring; pulling it out of his pocket he sure that it was Chin calling him.

"Chin" he answered.

" _Steve, we've got a problem_ " Chin informed him.

"What's that?" Steve asked with concern as he made his way through the E.R.

" _Eddie Paxton and Sam Mokoani are dead_ " Chin replied.

"What?!" Steve exclaimed.

" _They were both shot in the back of the head, execution style_ " Chin explained.

" _Someone didn't want to risk them talking_ "

"They're tying up loose ends" Steve concluded.

" _We just lost our only suspects_ " said Chin.

"Maybe not, April woke up a little while ago and she was able remember hearing someone speak" Steve explained.

" _Does she know who it was?_ " Chin asked.

"No, but it's more what they said" Steve replied.

"Whoever it was April heard, knew who April was and was able to identify her by name"

" _So April might know the people involved?_ " Chin asked.

"Yeah, and there's also another thing, April said this person mentioned the name Jack" Steve explained.

"Now the only Jack she knows is a paramedic named Jack Kama who lost his sister last year after spending a year on the organ donor waiting list"

" _That's definitely a motive; making sure more people don't die waiting for an organ_ " Chin concluded.

" _Lou and I are about to head back to HQ; I'll look into him and see if we can find him. How are you doing?_ " he asked.

"I'm just trying to stay positive" Steve replied as he entered the waiting room find Danny sitting in the corner with his face in his hands.

"They left Melissa outside a hospital, which means they wanted her to live, and Max said that they had no intention of killing Laura Brennan, but doesn't mean I'm not worried"

" _We're going to find them Steve_ " Chin assured him.

"Yeah, I know" Steve sighed.

"April also mentioned that the hospital is investigating missing Nitrazepam"

" _No way is that a coincidence_ " said Chin.

"I agree" Steve concurred. "I'm going to into it while I'm here; get a look at the surveillance footage"

" _Lou and I will call you when we have something on Jack Kama_ "

"Alright" said Steve. "And thanks Chin" he said before disconnecting the call.

"Hey Danny" he said, alerting Danny to his presence.

"Steve" said Danny as he lifted is head from his hands.

"Anything new yet?" Steve asked.

"No not yet" Danny replied regrettably.

"No new is good news right" said Steve.

"Yeah" Danny somewhat agreed.

"How's April? Is she alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's resting now" Steve replied.

"Two HPD officers are going to be outside her door until this is over"

"Good. Was she able to remember anything?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, actually she was able to remember something" Steve replied before explaining to Danny what April was able to tell him and added what had occurred at the suspect's house.

"Okay. What do we know about this Jack Kama guy?" Danny asked.

"Is there any reason why he would be involved in something like this?"

"Yeah, April said that Jack lost his sister last year after spending a year on the organ donor waiting list" Steve replied.

"That'll do it" Danny sighed.

"Yeah. Chin and Lou are on their way back to HQ to look into him and see if we can track him down" Steve explained.

"They'll call us as soon as they have something"

"Good. How are you doing?" Danny asked, realising he had yet to ask his best friend how he was coping with his sister and Kono missing, in the hands of organ traffickers.

"I'm ahh…I'm doing okay considering" Steve replied.

"Staying focused on finding them and taking down the people responsible is one of two things keeping me going right now"

"What's the other thing?" Danny asked.

"April and Melissa are both alive" Steve replied.

"Let's just hope it stays that way" said Danny.

"Melissa's going to be fine Danny; and so is April" Steve assured him as he placed his hand on his shoulder; hoping he was right about Melissa.

"You're doing that power of positive thinking thing again aren't you?" Danny detected.

"Is it working?" Steve asked.

"A little bit yeah" Danny replied with a weak smile.

"Me too" said Steve before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Detective, Commander" Doctor Shore called after entering the waiting area; Steve now understanding why she was paged to come downstairs.

"Doc, how's Melissa?" Danny asked after waiting what felt like forever. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She's stable and in time, she will be okay" Emma replied; easing Danny's panic.

"Thank god" Danny sighed.

"But there's something you two need to see before I fill you in on the rest" said Emma before gesturing the two men to follow her through the doors.

Once outside the cubicle, Steve offered to wait outside with Doctor Shore so Danny could be reunited with Melissa. After entering his girlfriend's cubicle, he was greeted by a nurse and then immediately made his way to her side and grabbed a hold of her hand; being mindful of the pulse ox that was on her index finger. Before he had entered the cubicle, Doctor Shore explained that she was sedated; so Melissa would be unlikely to respond to him. He then lent over and kissed her on the top of her head. Though Doctor Shore said that Melissa was going to be okay with time, to Danny, she still looked deathly ill. Her skin was pale and clammy and her hand felt colder than usual. If it weren't for the heartrate monitor beeping in the background, anyone would've thought she was dead, or close to it. Raising his head after kissing her, he noticed all the medical equipment attached to Melissa's body. The wires, oxygen mask, tubes, IV lines and a blood transfusion, what had they done to her? After having a few minutes with Melissa, Danny called Steve and Doctor Shore for them to come in.

"What did these people do to her?" Danny asked as Steve and the doctor entered the cubicle.


	14. Stitched Up

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 14 – Stitched Up**_

" _What did these people do to her?"_

"This" Doctor Shore said simply before pulling the white sheet and then the hospital gown up, which had been placed on top of Melissa to protect her modesty, to reveal a slightly diagonal, skilfully stitched incision that led from the left side of her abdomen, curving around to her back.

"We're about to take her upstairs for some tests, but in my expert opinion it looks like someone helped themselves to one of her kidney"

"Um, okay, how long ago do you think this happened?" Steve asked, while Danny was still in awe of what the doctor had just told them.

"The incision site is still very fresh, and considering how long she's been missing; maybe within the last six hours; maybe" Doctor Shore concluded.

"Which means these people are probably conducting their business on the island" said Danny.

"Also, by looking at this incision and the sutures, whoever did this surgery, is definitely an expert; definitely medically trained" Doctor Shore explained before pulling the gown and sheet back down.

"That's exactly what Max said about Laura's wounds" Steve said to Danny.

"We need to look in to all current and retired surgeons in Hawaii" he added before they interrupted by an orderly who announced that he was here to assist in taking Melissa upstairs to radiology.

"Can I come with her?" Danny asked.

"Of course you can" Doctor Shore replied.

"You'll just have wait outside while she has her scans done"

 _Unknown Location, Oahu_

Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. She could feel air swirling around her mouth and nose and it was causing her mouth to be irritatingly dry and sore. There were muffled beeping noises in the background and a hissing noise. Opening her eyes at first, her vison was blurry; after blinking a few times, her vision cleared enough for her to see where she was. She saw that she was in a bed and across from her, was another bed which was occupied by a man and a woman by his side, clinging to his hand. She assumed that she was in a hospital. _"Something must've happened"_ she thought. Turning her head to her left she saw that it too was occupied by a woman, and she looked familiar. With her vision still slightly blurry, the only thing she could confirm is that this woman had blonde hair. Needing to get a closer look, she tried to move to sit up. But her attempt seemed pointless when she noticed that her wrists had tied to the sides of the bed. She was restrained. It was then she realised that something more sinister may be going on. After all, if something had happened, where was everybody? And why was she restrained?

" _Have I been kidnapped?"_

" _Why?"_

" _What the hell is going on?"_ she thought before whatever drugs that her captors had pumping through her system pulled her back under.

 _15 Minutes Later_

 _Five-0 Headquarters, Honolulu_

After leaving the hospital and ensuring Danny would call if he needed anything, Steve arrived at HQ in the space of fifteen minutes to see how Chin and Lou were making out with their search on Jack Kama.

"Hey, Steve, how's Melissa? Is she going to be okay?" Lou asked as Steve entered the office.

"The Doc said she's stable and that she'll be okay with time" Steve replied as he reached the computer table.

"That's good to hear" said Lou. "But I sense a 'but' coming"

"But, her left kidney is missing" Steve explained as Chin and Lou both replied with a regretful sigh.

"And like Laura Brennan, Doctor Shore said it was definitely done by someone with medical training"

"Okay, speaking of someone with medical training, Jack Kama" said Chin.

"Did you find anything on him?" Steve asked, leaning himself on the computer table.

"No criminal record, not even a parking ticket" Lou replied.

"But his motive to be involved in this still stands, his sister Joy Kama did pass away last year from cystic fibrosis"

"What about his financials?" Steve asked.

"Check this out" Chin said as he tapped the screen.

"Since last month, a series of deposits totalling twenty thousand dollars has been deposited into his bank account"

"Where do we find Jack Kama?" Steve asked.

"We checked in with his boss, he's not scheduled to work today" Lou replied.

"So we traced his phone; according to the GPS he's enjoying his day off at home"

"Let's go pay Mr Kama a visit" said Steve, before the three men left to find out what Jack knows about recent events.

 _25 Minutes Later_

 _Jack Kama's Residence, Manoa_

The three Five-0 team members pulled up outside Jack Kama's house in Steve's truck. Immediately after getting out of the truck, Steve noticed that the door was slightly ajar and signalled Lou and Chin to gear up to breach the house. Once they were ready to go, Steve and Chin headed for the front door while Lou made his way to the back of the house; just in case Jack decided to make a run for it. Once in position, Steve gave Chin and Lou the go ahead by quietly counting down from three. The front door opened straight into the living room, where Chin and Steve saw two large bags sitting on the coffee table in the centre of the room. One was slightly opened and appeared to be overflowing with cash.

"Jack Kama hands where I can see them!" they heard Lou yell.

"Lou?" Steve called.

"In here" Lou replied from the kitchen.

"Down on your knees, hands behind your head" he told their suspect as Steve and Chin entered the room.

"Looks like someone's going for a little trip" Chin concluded when he saw a box full of supplies of food and water.

"Food, water, thousands of dollars in cash"

"And this" Lou said as he showed them a handgun he had just confiscated from Jack.

"And a gun; this must be one hell of a trip Jack" said Steve.

"Why don't you come with us and you can tell us all about it"


	15. Face To Face

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 15 – Face To Face**_

 _40 Minutes Later_

 _Five-0 Headquarters Interrogation Room_

Steve, Chin and Lou walked into the interrogation room where Jack Kama sat handcuffed to a chair in the centre of the room.

"Okay, we're going to do a quick run through of what we know you've done" Steve explained.

"So please, feel free to stop us if we get something wrong along the way"

"So the plan was that you and your partner run a car with three innocent women off the road; you and your partner get out of the van and grab each of the women from the car and put them in the back of your van" said Chin.

"Should've been a simple plan, only the plan didn't go off without a hitch did it?" Lou asked him.

"Instead of three women, there were four"

"April Williams wasn't part of the plan was she?" Steve asked as Jack lifted his head to look at him.

"She wasn't supposed to be in the car?"

"No, she wasn't" Jack replied. "I didn't even know she was back on the island"

"So you give her a shot of morphine and leave her to die on the side of the road?!" Steve yelled.

"We didn't want to but we didn't have a choice" said Jack. "We couldn't risk April identifying us"

"Well unfortunately for you your plan backfired" said Chin.

"How do you think we found you?"

"April's okay?" Jack asked.

"She is and so is Melissa Armstrong, the woman that was dumped outside the hospital this morning; no thanks to you and your partner of course" Lou replied.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do; first, you're going to tell us who else is involved in this operation; second, you're going to tell us who took the drugs from the hospital; and third, your then going to tell us where Mary Ann McGarrett and Officer Kono Kalakaua are, the other two women you took last night" Steve said as he showed Jack their pictures on the tablet he was holding; waiting to see what Jack's reaction would be when he mentioned Mary and Kono's names; and his face said it all, he had no idea who he and his partner were ordered to grab last night.

"That's right, you took my sister and you also took a cop" confirming Jack's suspicions.

"With or without your help, we will find out who else is involved and where Officer Kalakaua and Mary are" said Chin.

"If you help us, we'll make sure to put in a good word with the D.A. and the judge saying that you were very cooperative in the investigation and make sure you're protected" he assured him.

"Michelle Tanner" Jack confessed.

"She helped me last night; she's the one who gave April the morphine"

"April told me she had heard a female voice" said Steve.

"She couldn't place it, but she said that she would recognise it if she heard it again…does April know Michelle Tanner?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's April's friend; they work together" Jack replied.

"Huh, some friend" said Lou.

"Do you know where she is now?" Chin asked.

"She mentioned that she had a shift today" Jack replied. "I assume that's where she'll be"

"I'll call Danny and meet him there" Steve said.

"Keep him talking" he said as he left the interrogation room.

 _Queen's Medical Center ICU, Honolulu_

Lying reclined in her bed, April took in a deep breath of the oxygen supplied through the nasal cannula under nose; because even though she was no longer breathing through a tube, her fractured ribs and the pain killers she was being given were still having an impact on her oxygen levels. Having just spoken to Molly the babysitter on the phone, ensuring that Jessica was okay, that they would stop by a bit later, she was able to relax. Closing her eyes, April sunk into her pillows and listened to television on low volume and waited for her newly administered pain killers to take effect. About ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. Turning her head to the doorway, she saw the familiar face of her good friend and colleague, Michelle Tanner and smiled.

"Is it okay if Ms Tanner comes in April?" the officer asked.

"Yes its fine Officer, thank you" April replied.

"Wow, police outside your room, must be pretty serious?" Michelle asked as she entered the room.

"Well, Commander McGarrett insisted on it and it's not like I had a choice anyway" April replied.

"And until they people behind this are caught I'll have some new friends to keep me company"

"Well, better to be safe than sorry" Michelle said.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better, but I'm feeling okay, considering" April replied.

"Just waiting for the babysitter to bring Jessica by"

"It'll be good to see her" Michelle smiled.

"I really missed you two; for a while I didn't think you'd be coming back"

"Yeah, me either" said April. "Come and give me a hug" she said gesturing for Michelle to hug her.

"So, when do you think you'll be back at work?" Michelle asked as the two women pulled out of the hug; it was then when April froze; the word 'work' just seemed to trigger her memory of the voice she heard last night.

" _We know this woman Jack…It's April Williams…We work with her in the ER"_

"April? April?" Michelle tried. "April, are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on April's right shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"What, what did you say?" April asked, realising that Michelle had said something.

"I was asking if you were okay, you zoned out for a bit there" Michelle explained.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just little bit dizzy" April replied as she leaned back into her pillows.

"Okay, are you feeling nauseous at all?" Michelle asked with April replying with a nod.

"Do you want me to get your nurse to get you something for it?"

"That would be great, thanks" April smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Michelle assured her. "Just relax"

Once Michelle left the room, April winced as she reached for her phone sitting on the bedside table. It had been returned by one of the police officers outside her door in one piece. Knowing Danny was here with Melissa, she immediately texted him to tell him to come to her room straight away, stating that it was urgent; that she remembered something from last night. She then went through the pain of reaching over and placing her phone back on the bedside table as Michelle returned to her room with her nurse in tow.


	16. On a Knife's Edge

_**A/N: Who's seen the promo for the season finale? How good does it look? I haven't been as excited for an episode of Hawaii Five-0 as I am right now!**_

 _ **Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 16 – On a Knife's Edge**_

 _Queen's Medical Center, Honolulu_

Immediately after receiving the urgent message text message from April, Danny made the quick decision to leave Melissa in the safe and capable hands of the medical staff to head upstairs to the ICU. His sister had written the text message in capital letters, which was April's code for saying

'Something is wrong, I need help'. After running to the elevator, Danny's phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw it was Steve calling him.

"Steve" Danny answered.

" _Danny, it's Michelle Tanner, she's Jack's partner_ " Steve informed his partner.

"Wait, what?" Danny exclaimed. "Michelle Tanner, as in April's friend from work Michelle Tanner?"

" _That's what Jack said_ " Steve replied, before hearing Danny sigh.

" _Danny? Is everything okay?_ " he asked with concern.

"I just got a text message from April, saying she remembered something from last night; I'm on my way up to her room now" Danny replied.

" _And you think it might have something to do with Michelle Tanner?_ " Steve asked.

"She wrote the whole message in capitals" Danny replied as the elevator stopped and the doors opened before he steps out into the hall.

"That's her code for something is wrong, I need help"

" _Michelle's with her; she must've triggered April's memory_ " Steve concluded.

" _I'm just around the corner from the hospital, I'll get HPD back up; be careful Danny, we don't know what this woman's capable of_ "

"That's what I'm afraid of" Danny said before disconnecting the call and heading to April's room.

 _April's ICU Room, Queen's Medical Center, Honolulu_

April watched as her nurse injected her anti-nausea medication into her IV. Looking up, she saw Danny approaching her room, through the glass wall and a wave of relief washed over her. Michelle caught movement out of the corner of her eye and also spotted April's brother heading for the room before briefly stopping at the nurses' station in the centre of the ward. For whatever reason, Michelle sensed that this wasn't just a big brother checking in on his little sister, and that she may be in serious trouble. Knowing there was no way she was going to be able run out of here without being caught, she had to figure out another way; and she didn't like that it had come to this, but it was her only chance.

"Okay April, all done" the nurse smiled. "You should start to feel some relief soon"

"Thanks" said April, smiling at the nurse before she left the room.

"I'm so sorry April" Michelle apologised in advance.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this" she said as she reached into her side pocket.

"Come to what?" April asked before there was a knock at the door, causing her to turn away to who it was; it was then Michelle saw her opportunity to catch her off guard; but not Danny.

"Michelle don't do it!" Danny yelled when he saw what Michelle was holding in her left hand, but it would be too late to stop her.

"Danny, what…" April started before she was cut off when she felt a sudden sharp stabbing pain in her back, on her left side, just below her ribs before Michelle grabbed her around her neck and held the bloody knife to her throat.

"Ahh…" April gasped, realising what Michelle had just done to her as she felt something begin to slowly trickle down her back and soaking through her gown; she had just been stabbed by her best friend.

"Michelle let her go!" Danny ordered her after pulling his weapon from his holster; the officer's standing guard outside following suit.

"Danny…" April gasped.

"You're going to be okay April, just keep your eyes on me, everything's going to be fine" Danny said, trying to keep his little sister calm.

"I'm sorry I can't put the knife down" said Michelle.

"Not unless you let me go"

"You know I can't do that Michelle" Danny told her.

"Then I can't put the knife down and I can't let April go until you do" Michelle replied.

"Not until I have a safe passage out of here"

"Michelle please, you know you don't want to do this" said Danny, briefly glancing over to April to see that more blood had soaked trough her hospital gown.

"I know you don't want April to bleed to death"

"Of course I don't want that to happen!" Michelle snapped at him.

"I just don't have a choice"

"Why? Why don't you have a choice Michelle?" Danny asked.

"They said I had to come here and make sure April didn't remember anything from last night" Michelle replied, her eyes beginning to well up.

"And if she did…I had to get rid of her or they would kill me; April wasn't supposed to be there, she wasn't a part of the plan"

"Michelle, I believe you okay, I know April was never supposed to be a part of this" Danny assured her, quickly taking another glance at April, only to see that she was losing colour and was still bleeding quite a lot as the blood began to soak the bed sheets.

"But this needs to end now okay, April needs help or she could bleed to death"

"Michelle, it's over" April said weakly. "Just please put the knife down, please"

"Come on Michelle please" Danny begged.

"Okay, okay, I'll put the knife down" Michelle said as she let go of April, stuck her arm out and dropped the knife onto the floor with a clatter and then putting her hands behind her head.

"Okay good, now get down on your knees" Danny said as he approached her and kicked the knife out of her reach, before gesturing for the two officers to come in and arrest Michelle and then rushing over to his seriously injured sister who was now lying on her side gasping as the pain completely took her breath away.

"I need some help in here!" Danny yelled before kneeling at his sister's side and clutching her shaking hand as three nurses rushed into the room and a code blue was called when he told them what had happened.

"Danny…" April said, her voice shaky.

"I'm right here" Danny reassured her. "You're gonna be okay; everything's gonna be fine"

"Jessica…Mo…Molly's bringing her…" April tried to explain, before an oxygen mask was placed over her face as alarms starting going off in the background; she was in real trouble.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Danny assured her. "We just need to worry about you first okay"

"I couldn't agree more" Doctor Shore's voice filled the room.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she approached them, one of the nurses gestured for her to come around the side of the bed.

"A suspect in our investigation got to her" Danny replied as the doctor began to examine the wound in April's back.

"I didn't get here in time to stop her stabbing April"

"Where's the knife?" Doctor Shore asked before Danny pointed to it on the floor; it wasn't a massive knife, but the blade was big enough to cause some serious internal damage.

"Let's roll April on her back, quickly" she ordered as April was quickly, but gently rolled on her back before the doctor examined her abdomen and frowned at watch she discovered.

"Doc, what's wrong?" Danny asked, panicked at the doctor's facial expression.

"Get me an O.R. now!" the doctor ordered one of the nurses before looking at Danny.

"Her abdomen rigid and distended; she's bleeding internally, but I don't know where from. She's deteriorating too quickly; I need to operate now to find the source of the bleeding" Emma explained as she and the remaining nurses lifting the bed rails and released the brakes on the bed as the other nurse confirmed there was O.R. and was being prepped; Danny kept a tight grip on April's hand, even though she didn't squeeze back after she lost consciousness, as they moved out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, they revealed Steve who had been waiting for the doors to open. When he saw the bed he quickly stepped out of the way; not recognising who was lying in it until he saw Danny.

"We've gotta go Danny, we'll take good care of her, I promise" Emma reassured him, before he nodded and reluctantly let go of his sister's hand before they boarded the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

"What the hell happened?" Steve asked with concern.

"I didn't get there in time" Danny replied.

"She stabbed her; Michelle stabbed her…she…" he said as he tried finish the sentence.


	17. Hanging in the Balance

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 17 – Hanging in the Balance**_

 _Queens Medical Center – ICU, Honolulu_

As the CSU, including Eric, processed the crime scene, which was April's room, Danny sat at Melissa's bedside, his fingers intertwined with hers as she slept. Steve was pacing just outside her room as he spoke on the phone; presumably with Chin or Lou. Melissa's medical team had given her the all clear, after determining that her kidney had been indeed removed, by a professional; at least there was that. Given the circumstances of which her kidney had been taken and her condition when she was brought in; they worried that she was developing an infection. There was also the fact that she had been drugged repeatedly with various drugs and the considerable amount of pain she was bound to be in after the unwanted procedure, they had decided to keep her the ICU for at least twenty four hours to be on the safe side.

It had been half an hour since his little sister was rushed into surgery after who should've been her best friend tried to take her life; now it was just a matter of waiting. He had called Molly to let her know of the circumstances and that she would have to wait before bringing Jessica to visit April. Danny couldn't get the look on his sister's face out of his head; the look of fear on her face after Michelle plunged a knife in her back before holding her hostage with the same bloodied knife to her throat. It was the fear that she was going to die. He knew, that April knew that the knife had more than likely hit something; causing her to bleed heavily. He stared at the dried blood on his hand; transferred from April's hand after she clung to it as she gasped and shook in pain from her injury; the image was firmly burned into his brain. His baby sister had already been through enough; he just hoped this would be it.

Suddenly, Danny's train of thought was interrupted with a knock at the door and turned around to see who it was; it was Steve.

"Danny, we've got something" Steve said as he gestured for him to step outside; Danny kissing Melissa on the forehead before stepping outside.

"What've we got?" Danny asked anxiously.

"Kama gave us the possible location of their operation" Steve replied before he headed to the elevator.

"Chin and Lou and SWAT on the way there"

"I'm coming with you" Danny said as he jogged to catch up to Steve.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Steve asked as Danny waited alongside him outside the elevator doors.

"Positive" Danny replied as the boarded the elevator.

"Danny…" Steve tried before Danny cut him off.

"Steve, I can't just sit here and wait around…I need to do something" Danny said.

"I need to be there when we arrest the people who did this"

"I get it buddy, I promise you, I do" said Steve, patting his friend on the back. "You don't need to explain it to me"

"I know" Danny nodded, returning the pat on the back. "Where are they?" he asked.

"They've been operating on a property near Punaluu for the last month" Steve replied.

"Really? Well they won't be operating for too much longer" Danny stated.

"Yeah, not if we have anything to do with it" Steve concurred.

"Now, let's go and get Mary and Kono back" he said as the elevator doors opened and the two men stepped out.

 _Property Near Punaluu_

It had been quite some since either woman had been given any sedation. Kono had feigned unconsciousness to try and avoid a top up of sedation; thankfully it had worked for both her and Mary. After her head had become much clearer as the drugs wore off, Kono was able to identify that woman in the bed next to her was indeed Mary. Mary must've had the same idea. Once Kono was certain that no one was in the room, she opened her eyes. Looking across the room she saw that the man in the bed and the woman who was with him were both gone. _What happened to them?_ Not wanting to think of the possibilities of what could've happened to them, she knew that they needed to get out of here; figure out where they were, get help and find out what happened to Melissa and April. Looking over to her left, she saw Mary looking back at her. Hearing a loud intense conversation across the hall, Kono took her opportunity and started to whisper to Mary.

"We have to try and get out of here" Kono whispered.

"How? How are we supposed to get these restraints off?" Mary asked.

"I'm working on it" Kono told her, acknowledging that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She knew her team would be looking for them and won't be stopping until they find them; she just wished they would hurry up about it; whatever these people had planned for her and Mary wasn't going to be good.

 _40 Minutes Later_

 _Just Outside Punaluu_

Steve and Danny, Chin and Lou, HPD, SWAT and EMS all pulled up quietly just around the corner from the site of operation. They finally going to get Kono and Mary back shut this operation down and arrest those involved. Jack and Michelle had given up the names of those involved and the person who had murdered Eddie Paxton and Sam Mokoani in an effort to prevent them from potentially talking to the authorities if by chance they were caught; which now seemed it had been all for nothing. With EMS hanging back until they were needed, they made their way onto the property. They had to execute this properly, not wanting to give the perpetrators a chance to potentially strike back and put Kono and Mary in serious danger.


	18. Survival of the Fittest

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

 _ **Midnight Harvest**_

 _ **Chapter 18 – Survival of the Fittest**_

 _Property near Punaluu_

Both Kono and Mary had conceded that there was no getting out of the restraints that kept them bound to the beds; they only way they were going to get out of them was when their rescue arrived. It was just supposed to be a night out with their friends, just to have some fun and forget about what was happening in the real world for just a few hours; now it had turned into this nightmare and they didn't even know if their friends were alive or if they were going to survive themselves. Laying there, feeling helpless and powerless to do anything, Mary wondered if she was ever going to see her little girl Joan again, wondering how she was going to grow up without her mother; she would have her Uncle Steve and her extended ohana, but it wouldn't be the same. Kono's mind immediately went to thoughts of her husband Adam; they had just been married for a few months. How would he cope with out her? If he goes to prison, he'd have nothing to look forward to when he got out; they were supposed to be starting the rest of their lives together…why did it have to be like this?

Their trains of through were suddenly interrupted with a loud bang, quickly followed by yelling and dozens of coordinated footsteps scattering across the floor in different directions. As the shouting gets closer, Kono recognises some of the voices and immediately knew she and Mary were saved. This nightmare was finally going to be over. The shouting continued, shouts for people to put their hands up, drop their weapons and even some shots fired on those who refused to comply with the order to do so. Suddenly, there was an eerie silence that filled the building as everything came to a complete stop. Just as quick as the silence started, noise filled the building again. But it was the best noise Kono and Mary had ever heard as the voices called their names.

"Mary! Kono!" they heard Steve's voice yell.

"In here!" Kono called before Steve followed by Danny, Chin, Lou and two HPD officers filed into the room where she and Mary were being held.

"Get EMS in here now!" Chin ordered the HPD officers as he and Lou headed over to Kono to free her of her restraints and IV's, while Steve and Danny headed over to Mary.

Immediately after Steve and Danny freed Mary of her restraints and IV's, Steve wrapped his arms around his little sister; relieved that she was relatively unharmed. Mary returned the hug, wrapping her arms around her big brother; relieved that Steve and his team were here and she and Kono were safe.

"It's over, it's all over" said Steve, gently rubbing her back and reassuring her that she was safe just as the four paramedics entered the room.

"Are Melissa and April okay? Are they hurt?" Kono asked as the paramedics began to check her and Mary over.

"They're both at Queen's Medical Center" Danny replied.

"They did manage to take Melissa's kidney, but she's going to be okay"

"Oh my god" Mary gasped in shock.

"Thank god she's alright though" Kono sighed in relief.

"What about April?" Mary asked, looking at Danny before looking over to Steve when he didn't answer her question.

"She's going to be alright too, right?"

"We're still waiting to hear from the hospital on that" Steve replied.

"Speaking of which, that's where we're going to take you" one of the paramedics said to Mary.

"Just to make sure" he reassured her.

 _1 Hour Later_

 _Queen's Medical Center, Honolulu_

Twenty minutes or so after arriving at Queen's Medical Center, Danny had headed upstairs to check on Melissa and to see if there was any news on his sister while Kono and Mary got checked out in the ER. The paramedics seemed positive that they had not suffered any serious injuries; just a few bumps and bruises from the crash. They were concerned about the fact that they had been drugged as a form of incapacitation and taking them to hospital to make sure there had been no damage done was good idea.

After heading to the ICU to check on his girlfriend to reassure himself that she was okay, Danny headed over to the surgical area for information on April. When he arrived, he found Eric slouched in a chair in the waiting area.

"Eric" Danny said, grabbing Eric's attention.

"Uncle Danny" Eric said as he turned around to see his uncle walking up behind him.

"I take it you haven't heard anything yet?" Danny asked as he sat down next to his nephew.

"No, not yet" Eric replied. "Did you guys find Kono and Mary?" he asked.

"Yeah we did, they're going to be okay" Danny replied.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here but aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked.

"Technically yes, but when I told my boss what happened to Auntie April, he told me to go be with my family" Eric replied.

"He said family comes first"

"Well I think your Aunt is going to be very appreciative of your concern" Danny smiled.

"Thanks for making sure she wasn't here alone" he said placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Just over an hour later, doors directly across from them finally swung open with Doctor Emma Shore emerging, looking like she had just run a marathon.

"Danny, Eric" she said when she saw the two men.

"How's April?" Danny asked immediately when he saw her.

"April's in recovery, she lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be fine" Emma replied.

"She's going to be okay" Eric sighed, reassuring himself.

"The knife went in on an upward angle, and because of its size, it lacerated her kidney and liver and perforated her spleen; leaving us with no option but to remove it"

Emma explained.

"Has she woken up yet?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but very briefly, she's been in and out ever since" Emma explained.

"I'll take you two to see her for a few minutes"

"Like I said, just a few minutes and be back to check on her" Emma said before she closed the cubicle curtain behind her before April stirred.

"Hey Sis" Danny greeted her, placing his hand on her arm as he and Eric sat down on either side of her bed.

"D'nny?" April mumbled as she opened eyes ever so slightly to see who was there.

"Yeah, Eric's here too; you're going to be okay" Danny reassured her.

"Listen, it's all over, everybody's safe; you just need to focus on getting better"

"Okay" April sighed before she slipped off back to sleep.


	19. Road To Recovery

**_Hawaii Five-0_**

 ** _Midnight Harvest_**

 ** _Chapter 19 – Road To Recovery_**

 _3 Days Later_

 _Queen's Medical Center, Honolulu_

"Now, remember, Mommy is still very sore so we have to be gentle" Danny said as he walked his two year old niece Jessica down the hospital corridor to visit her mom, hand in hand.

"Okay?"

"Okay" little Jessica nodded, clutching her teddy bear tight in her other hand; anxious to see her mom after three days of waiting.

"Good girl" Danny praised her. "Okay, here we go" he said when they reached April's room.

"Mommy!" the little girl beamed when she saw her mom as she entered the room, before running up to the bed.

"Hi Sweetheart, I've missed you so much" April smiled when she saw her daughter running over to her.

"Come here" she said, adjusting herself in her bed so she could reach over as best she could to try and hug her little girl, even though she knew it would probably hurt, which it did, but it was totally worth it.

"Up?" Jessica asked her mom when they pulled out of the hug.

"Do you mind?" April asked her brother.

"Here we go" Danny said as he walked over to his niece to pick her up and sit with her mom on the bed.

"Remember what I said Kiddo" as he picked up Jessica and placed her gently on April's bed.

"Gentle" Jessica relayed to her uncle as he sat down on the edge of the bed, sitting Jessica's backpack on the floor.

"Thank you" April smiled. "I know you've got your hands full right now"

"Don't worry about it" Danny assured her.

"Besides, we've been having a lot fun with Grace and Charlie, haven't we?" he asked his niece, smiling at her.

"Yeah" Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, I bet" April smiled.

"Anyway, hi, how are you?" Danny asked, leaning over to kiss his sister on the cheek.

"Much better" April replied.

"Everything still hurts when I move, but still…" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Right, well at least you've got those wonderful drugs to help you out with that" Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, they are pretty wonderful; I mean they are the only reason I'm sitting up in this bed right now" April smiled, gently stroking her daughter's hair as she played with her teddy bear.

"You're on your way to see Melissa? How is she?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's doing much better" Danny replied.

"Emma says it'll take a bit of time, but she'll make a full recovery, physically anyway. And before you ask, Kono and Mary are both doing fine; so you can relax"

"That's good" April nodded, sighing in relief.

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you" Danny said as he reached down into Jessica's backpack.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" April asked with curiosity.

"When I told Charlie you and Melissa were in the hospital, he wanted to make you both get well cards" Danny explained.

"So, with a little help from me…" he said as he handed his sister the homemade card.

"I love it, say thank you for me" April smiled as she looked at the card, before reaching over to place it on the bedside table.

"Um, so were you able to arrange the thing I asked you about yesterday?" she asked

"Uh, yeah about that, listen April, I don't think it's a good idea" said Danny.

"Danny…" April sighed. "Why..?" she started before her brother cut her off.

"Why not?" Danny asks, finishing his sister's question.

"Where do you want me to start? First of all, you can barely get out of bed, second, this woman who was supposed to be your friend, literally stabbed you in the back; she tried to _kill_ you!" he exclaimed, keeping his voice down in order not to upset Jessica.

"Well firstly, I asked if you could bring her here, so I never had any intention of leaving this bed" April pointed out, doing the same as her brother to avoid upsetting her young daughter.

"Second, you and I both know she had no choice, she thought these people were going to _kill_ her if she didn't do what she was told to do"

"It doesn't matter if she had a choice or not, she still made a conscious decision to harm you" Danny stated.

"All she had to do was drop the knife when I told her to, I would've arrested her and put her in protective custody until it was all over and you wouldn't be having an extended stay in hospital"

"I'm not asking for your permission Danny, I'm asking you to arrange for Michelle to come here because I clearly can't go to her" April said, waving her hand in the air.

"Well not any time soon anyway"

"Why do you want to see her April?" Danny asked her, knowing there had to be a reason for April wanting to see Michelle this badly.

"After everything she did, why?"

"Because I want to look her in the eye and tell her I forgive her" April replied.

"Michelle's a good person; she just made some very, very bad decisions and got involved with some very, very bad people"

"Okay" Danny finally agreed.

"Okay, yes?" April asked.

"Yes" Danny nodded in response.

"But please understand, I just wanted to protect you, that's all"

"I know, come here" April nodded, gesturing for him to come over for a hug.

"Thank you. But just for the record, I'm a grown woman; I can take care of myself you know" she said as they hugged.

"Really?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows as they pulled out of the hug.

"Within thirty six hours of coming back to Hawaii, you nearly died twice" he whispered loudly.

"You make a good point" April nodded as laid back into her pillows.

"But in my defence, in both incidences, I was in no condition to defend myself"

"You _also_ make a good point" Danny nodded.

"Maybe I should get a free pass then huh?" April smirked.

"Yeah, maybe" Danny agreed. "But maybe you could do me a favour?" he asked.

"Depends on what it is" April replied.

"Can you maybe stop making this a thing" Danny said, pointing to his sister in the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I should be able to do that" April replied.

"Because that would be really good" Danny smiled. "Wouldn't it Jess?" he asked his niece.

"Yeah" Jessica replied, smiling up at her uncle.

 **THE END**

 _A/N: I know I said in an earlier chapter (Chapter 4) that Catherine would make a comeback in this story. But I was unable to incorporate that particular storyline into this story. So instead, I will be bringing Catherine back in my next story, which I plan to start writing in about week or two when my exams are over._


End file.
